


Drawing

by 93dkswrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXO - Freeform, Light AU, M/M, SeChen AU, gray's fourth au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93dkswrites/pseuds/93dkswrites
Summary: Kung saan may beach getaway ang magkakatrabaho na sina Jongdae, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok at Junmyeon pero drawing ang mga workmates nila at sinibat ang ating mga bida.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 10





	Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> random inspiration na nakita ko sa fb kung saan lagi daw nagaayaan ang magbabarkada pero laging drawing HAHAHAHA.  
> Pero syempre ginawa ko na natuloy pa din ang ating mga bida sa kanilang getaway.

“Punyeta.” Bungad na sabi ni Sehun kay Jongdae nang malapitan ito.

“Anong problema?” Saad ni Jongdae.

“Mga kaibigan natin sinibat tayo. Mga drawing amputa.” Sagot ni Sehun.

“Eh? Nakahanda na lahat tas bigla tayo lang matutuloy?” Tanong naman ni Jongdae.

“Oo, di daw makakasama yung kambal kasi biglaang may family gathering tas yung magjowa may prior commitments daw. Mga siraulo.” 

“Hayaan mo na. Eto na tayo oh. Paalis na hahaha. Enjoyin nalang natin Sehun.” Pag-alo ni Jongdae sa kasama.

“Sige. Tara na, baka iwanan pa tayo ng bus.” Saad naman ni Sehun.

Magcocommute sila papuntang Batangas dahil iyon naman ang orihinal na plano. Anim dapat silang magpupunta dito para mag-unwind dahil kailangan na kailangan nilang lahat.

Sa window seat pumwesto si Jongdae at tinabihan ito ni Sehun. Mabuti na lang kaunti ang pasahero dahil weekday at hindi bakasyon.

Nagkwentuhan naman ang magkaibigan habang nagbabyahe, sila’y magkakilala na ng dalawang taon pero hindi gaanong magkalapit ang kalooban.

Ngayon lang sila nakapagusap na silang dalawa lang, parating mayroong Baekhyun, Chanyeol o isa sa kambal na sila Minseok at Junmyeon ang nakakasama pag naglulunch o dinner kung inaaya ng mga ito. 

Sa loob ng ilang oras na byahe, nakwento na ni Sehun ang kaniyang mga napagdaanan nya noong college, ganon din si Jongdae dahil magkaibang unibersidad ang pinagtapusan ng mga ito.

Nagtricycle silang dalawa matapos makababa sa terminal ng bus sa Batangas at dumiretso sa beach kung saan nagbook ang mga kaibigan nila.

“Hay. Sayang wala sila dito, hindi nila makikita ang ganda ng dagat.” Bungad ni Jongdae noong makababa sya sa tricycle.

“Totoo, pero enjoyin natin ang oras na nandito tayo. Minsan lang tayo makapagleave ng sabay.” Saad ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

Ngumiti at tumango naman si Jongdae at naglakad na papunta sa lobby ng maliit na hotel.

Napagpasiyahan nila na isang kwarto na lamang ang iiwan sa kanila dahil ang orihinal na plano ay tatlong kwarto na mayroong tigalawang single bed. Mabuti nga at pumayag ang management ng hotel kung hindi masasayang ang pera nilang dalawa.

Kinuha ni Sehun ang susi at naglakad sila paakyat sa 2nd floor kung saan sila mag-stay ng ilang araw.

Inayos muna nila ang mga gamit nila tsaka nagpalit ng damit na pang-beach.

Dalawang araw na silang nagtatampisaw sa dagat, masaya ang magkaibigan sa oras na magkasama sila. Lalong napalapit ang loob nila sa isa’t isa.

Panghuling araw na nila, palubog na ang araw at ang dalawa ay nakaupo sa may dalampasigan. Tahimik lamang at ninanamnam ang oras na ito. 

“Saan mo gusto kumain?” Tanong ni Sehun sa kasama.

“Dun nalang.” Sabay turo ni Jongdae sa isang kainan na may kaunting tao.

Lumingon naman si Sehun sa direksiyon na tinuro ni Jongdae at tumango.

Naunang tumayo si Jongdae at nagpagpag ng short na puro buhangin at sumunod si Sehun dito.

Pagkarating sa bar-resto ay umorder agad ang dalawa ng mga kilalang pagkain sa lugar at nagintay na dumating ang inorder nila.

Magkaharap sila sa mesa at kapag lumingon sila sa kanilang kanan ay makikita ang paglubog ng araw.

“Jongdae.” Tawag ni Sehun sa kaibigan na nakamasid sa dagat.

“Hmm.” Sagot nito.

“Salamat ha. Kahit tayong dalawa lang ang natuloy. Masaya naman akong nandito tayo at nageenjoy.” Saad ng lalaki sa harapan niya.

Lumingon si Jongdae at nakita ang seryoso at sinserong mukha ni Sehun.

Ngumiti naman si Jongdae at sinagot ito.

“Ako din. Hindi man natin inaasahan na ganito, pero nag-enjoy din ako. Sana sa susunod kasama na din natin ang kambal at magjowa para ma-experience din nila ito.” 

“Hopefully next year makaulit at makasama na natin din sila.” Sabi ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

Dumating na ang mga pagkaing inorder nila at kumain na. Nagdadaldalan silang dalawa nang biglang may lumapit na matandang babae sa harap nila.

“Magandang gabi, nagustuhan niyo ba ang mga pagkain dito?” Tanong ng matanda sa dalawa.

“Opo. Masarap po.” Sagot ni Sehun at tumango si Jongdae, sumasang-ayon sa kaibigan.

“Mabuti naman. Anong okasyon at narito kayo? Anniversary nyo ba o honeymoon niyo?” Tanong ng mausisang matanda.

Natawa naman si Jongdae at Sehun sa sinabi ng matanda at umiling.

“Hindi po, magkaibigan lang po kami. Dapat po ay kasama namin mga kaibigan namin pero di sila natuloy.” Sagot ni Sehun.

Tumango naman ang matanda at ngumiti ng nakakaloko.

“Sana sa susunod na balik nyo dito ay kayo na ha. Aabangan ko kayo ha. Ako ang may-ari ng kainan na ito, Aling Delphia nga pala.” Sabi ng matanda.

Natawa naman si Sehun sa unang sinabi ng matanda ngunit din a nagsalita pa.

“Ako po si Jongdae at siya naman po si Sehun.” Sagot ni Jongdae.

“O siya iwanan ko na kayo. Enjoyin nyo lang yan. Salamat sa pagpunta dito.” Ngumiti si Aling Delphia at umalis na sa harapan nila.

“Masyadong advance mag-isip si nanay ha.” Natatawang saad ni Jongdae.

“Hayaan mo na sya. Kain ka pa oh.” Sagot ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

Sumunod na araw pabalik na ang dalawa sa Maynila. Mabuti na lang at Sadabo palang, makakapagpahinga pa sila bago muli sumabak sa trabaho. 

Hinatid ni Sehun si Jongdae sa kaniyang condo sa may Makati tsaka umuwi sa bahay nila sa Mandaluyong.

Lunes ng umaga, sinalubong ng kambal si Sehun at nanghingi ng dispensa sa hindi nila pagsama sa lakad. Wala naman itong kaso kay Sehun sapagkat nag-enjoy naman sila ni Jongdae.

Natuwa naman ang kambal at nagpapakwento sa mga nangyari.

Si Jongdae naman ay dumiretso agad sa kaniyang station at nagtrabaho, madami syang backlogs dahil Miyerkules hanggang Biyernes sila nagleave ni Sehun. 

Nilapitan siya ni Baekhyun na may nakakalokong ngiti sa mukha nito. Tinignan lamang siya ni Jongdae at agad bumalik sa ginagawa niya.

“Musta naman ang naging lakad ha Dae?” Bungad ng best friend nya.

“Lubayan mo ako Byun, madami akong hahabulin.” Seryosong sagot ni Jongdae sa kaibigan at tuloy-tuloy lang nagtype sa kaniyang laptop.

“Ang aga-aga napakasungit mo. Mamayang lunch ka sakin, di kita lulubayan.” Saad ni Baekhyun.

“Oo na. Alam ko naman na walang nakakatakas sayo. Alis na bilis.” Sabi ni Jongdae na ikinatawa ni Baekhyun.

Iniwan na ni Baekhyun si Jongdae, ilang minuto ang lumipas at dumating si Sehun na may dalang kape na galing sa pantry.

“Dae.” Bati ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

Tinignan ni Jongdae si Sehun at ngumiti ng tipid.

“Uy bat nandito ka?” Tanong ng isa.

“Eto kape oh. Gawa ka muna diyan. See you later!” Ibinaba ni Sehun ang tasa ng kape tsaka bumalik sa puwesto niya.

Natawa nalang si Jongdae sa asal ng kaibigan at bumalik sa trabaho.

Lumipas ang dalawang buwan na araw-araw dinadalhan ni Sehun ng kape si Jongdae tuwing umaga. Minsan ay manggagaling sa coffee shop sa baba ngunit madalas ay galing pa din sa pantry ang kapeng dinadala ni Sehun.

“Uy Jongdae umamin ka nga sakin ngayon. May something ba sa inyo ni Sehun?” Tanong ni Junmyeon sa kaibigan.

Nakaupo sila ngayon sa loob ng cafeteria ng kanilang office at iniintay ang apat na bumalik.

“Huh? Bat mo naman natanong yan?” Sagot naman ni Jongdae.

“Araw-araw ka na niya binibigyan ng kape tas minsan kayong dalawa lang lumalabas pagtapos natin magwork. Akala mo ba hindi kami nakakahalata?” Mapangasar na tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Ikaw talaga, bat mo ba nilalagyan ng malisya eh wala naman talaga?” Natatawang sagot ni Jongdae.

“Hay nako ka Jongdae Kim, kakainin mo din yang mga sinasabi mo.” Huling banat ng kaibigan.

Dumating na ang mga kaibigan nila at nagsimulang kumain.

Magkatabi sina Jongdae, Sehun at Minseok samantalang katapat nila sina Junmyeon, Baekhyun at Chanyeol. 

Tahimik lamang si Jongdae na nakikinig sa pag-uusap ng mga kaibigan. Parati naman siya ganito dahil mas gusto niyang nakikinig kaysa nagsasalita. Kay Baekhyun lamang ito madaldal sapagkat sa iisang University lang sila gumraduate na dalawa.

Habang nagkukwentuhan bigla naman bumanat si Minseok sa dalawa niyang katabi.

“Guys ano na? Wala pa din ba kayong usad? Sehun, Jongdae dalawang buwan na ang nakakaraan.” Tanong ng nakatatandang kambal ni Junmyeon.

Natawa lang si Jongdae samantalang si Sehun ay kontik nang mabulunan sa sinabi ng kaibigan.  
“Kuya naman, kung ano-ano lumalabas sa bibig mo.” Sabi ni Jongdae at tumawa.

Hindi nagsalita si Sehun pero nahimasmasan na si siya sa sinabi ng katabi.

“Totoo naman ah, sa dalawang taon niyo dito sa kumpanya ngayon lang namin kayo nakita na ganyan na close. Diba Jun?” banat naman ni Minseok sa kanila.

Tumango lang si Junmyeon habang nakatitig kay Jongdae.

Binalik naman ni Jongdae ang tingin na binibigay ng katapat niya atsaka nagbelat dito.

Natawa naman ang magjowang si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa naging sagot ni Jongdae.

Umiling na lamang ang kambal at hinayaan ang dalawa.

-

Nagkaayaan nanaman ang magkakaibigan sa isang samgyupsalan malapit sa kanilang opisina sa Taguig. Ngunit biglaang sumibat ang apat at nauwi nanaman na si Sehun at Jongdae lang ang natuloy.

“Parang gago talaga yung mga yon. Aya-aya pa tas di naman sumasama. Mga drawing lang.” Saad ni Jongdae sa kaibigan. 

Natawa si Sehun sa ekspresyon ng kasama dahil nakasimangot ito at nakapout pa. 

“Hay nako Jongdae kung dadamdamin mo bawat pagsibat ng mga yon wala kang mapapala. Tara na pumasok na tayo. Gutom na ako.” Sagot naman ni Sehun sa kaibigan.  
Nakaorder na ang dalawa ng mga meat at side dishes na gusto nila, nag-iihaw na si Sehun habang si Jongdae ay nag-iintay.

“Jongdae.” Tawag ni Sehun sa kasama.

“Oh?” Tanong naman ni Jongdae.

“May sasabihin sana ako….” Kabadong pagsabi ni Sehun.

“May problema ba?” Nagaalalang tanong ni Jongdae nang makita niyang parang namumutla ang kasama.

Huminga ng malalim si Sehun at umiwas sa binibigay na tingin ni Jongdae sa kanya.

“Mamaya nalang pala. Kumain muna tayo.” Saad ni Sehun.

“Hay nako ka Sehun. Sige.” Tipid na sagot ni Jongdae.

Kumain sila ng mabuti, lalo na si Jongdae dahil paborito niya ang samgyup. Hindi masyadong inisip ni Jongdae ang maaaring sabihin ni Sehun dahil ineenjoy niya ang pagkain.

Si Sehun naman kulang nalang ay ipakain na ang lahat ng naiihaw na pork belly sa kasama dahil tuwang-tuwa siya na maganang kumain ang kasama. Kabado pa rin siya sa sasabihin niya pero nakita nya ang mga ngiti ni Jongdae at pakiramdam niya ay magiging okay din ang lahat.

Isang oras ang nakalipas at busog na busog ang magkaibigan. Napagpasiyahan nila na maglakad-lakad muna sa loob ng SM para bumaba ang kanilang kinain. 

“Nga pala, ano yung sasabihin mo Sehun bago tayo magkalimutan dito.” Biglang salita ni Jongdae habang naglalakad sila.

Tahimik ng ilang sandali sa pagitan nila. Lingon ng lingon si Jongdae sa katabi.

“Sehun?” Tawag ni Jongdae sa kaibigan at hinawakan ang braso para hilahin sa gilid.

“Ayos ka lang ba?” Tanong uli ni Jongdae sa kasama niyang di pa din umiimik.

Nag-aalalang sinalat ni Jongdae ang noo nito at tinignan kung nilalagnat ba ito.

“Wala ka naming sakit. Nasobrahan ka ba ng kain? Gusto mo na bang umuwi na tayo?” Sunod-sunod na sabi ni Jongdae.

Nakatitig lang si Sehun sa mukha ni Jongdae.

Biglang kinuha ni Sehun ang magkabilang kamay ni Jongdae at tinitigan.

Nabigla naman si Jongdae sa lamig ng kamay ni Sehun at nakita niyang bumuntong hininga ang kaharap.

“Jongdae. I like you.” Diretsahang saad ni Sehun.

Napahigpit ng hawak si Sehun nang makita niyang gulat ang ekspresyon na binigay ni Jongdae.

Namula ang tenga at pisngi ni Jongdae sa narinig dahil unang beses niyang makatanggap ng confession sa buong 23 years nya sa mundo.

“Okay lang naman –

“Ako din naman gusto kita.” Pinutol ni Jongdae ang sasabihin ni Sehun.

Nagningning ang mga mata ni Sehun sa narinig mula sa kausap.

Napayakap nalang si Jongdae sa hiya dahil sa wakas ay inamin na niya ang matagal na niyang nililihim.

Hindi man halata ay may gusto siya kay Sehun, noong unang araw pa lamang niya sa trabaho ay napansin na agad niya ang matangkad na gwapong katrabaho niya. Idagdag mo pa na mabait, masipag at magalang sa mga senior sa kaniya sa trabaho kaya lalong nagkaron ng crush si Jongdae dito.

Magaling lang talaga siya magtago ng nararamdaman na kahit si Baekhyun ay hindi alam na nagkakacrush na pala siya sa katrabaho. Kayang-kaya niyang umaktong parang walang kilig na naramdaman noong nalaman niyang silang dalawa lang ni Sehun ang natuloy mag-Batangas. Pati na din ang pag-abot ni Sehun sa kaniya ng kape sa umaga ay nagdala ng saya sa buhay ni Jongdae ngunit naging maingat pa din siya at hindi niya pinakitang kinikilig ito sa mga gestures ni Sehun sa kanya.

Hinila siya ni Sehun papuntang coffee shop sa loob ng mall at pinaupo na muna si Jongdae habang umorder siya ng tea para sa kanilang dalawa.

Bumalik din naman kaagad si Sehun na dala ang kanilang order at may kasama pang isang slice ng chocolate cake at brownies.

“Wow naman Sehun. May pa-dessert ka pa.” Natatawang sabi ni Jongdae.

Napakamot naman ng batok si Sehun sa hiya at inabot sa kaharap ang tea na binili niya.

“Pili ka nalang ng gusto mo dito.” Tipid na sabi ni Sehun sa kasama. 

Kabado pa rin si Sehun kaya hindi siya gaanong makapagsalita. Hindi rin siya makapaniwala na gusto din siya ni Jongdae.

Pinili naman ni Jongdae ang brownie slice at nagpasalamat kay Sehun.

Tahimik sila ng ilang minuto, inaantay ni Jongdae na magsalita si Sehun.

Nagslice ng maliit na piraso si Jongdae ng brownies at tinikman ito. Napa-hum naman si Jongdae sa sarap nung brownies na ikinangiti ni Sehun.

“Jongdae. I want to show you how much I like you.” Panimula ni Sehun, matapos niyang mag-ipon ng lakas ng loob magsalita.

Tumingin naman kaagad si Jongdae sa katapat at tumango bilang indikasyon na nakikinig siya.

“Will you go out on a date with me?” Sinserong tanong ni Sehun.

Ngumiti naman si Jongdae atsaka tumango.

“Salamat. Pangako ko sayo magiging memorable ang first date natin.” Nakangiting saad ni Sehun.

Inabot niya ang kamay ni Jongdae at hinalikan ang likod ng palad nito.

“I’m looking forward to that.” Yun lamang ang sagot ni Jongdae.

Isang linggo matapos ang aminan nila, magaganap na ang kanilang unang date.

Sinundo si Jongdae sa condo niya sa Makati, nagulat nga ito at may sasakyan pala si Sehun.

Nasa loob na sila ng sasakyan at komportable silang dalawa sa atmosphere nila.

“May kotse ka pala? Bakit hindi ka nagdadrive papunta sa office?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

“Hassle kasi magdrive lalo na at laging rush hour natatapat yung oras ng pagpasok at paguwi. Mas mabuti pang matulog nalang sa biyahe kesa magdusa ako sa pagdadrive.” Pagpapaliwanag ni Sehun.

Natawa naman si Jongdae at nakuha ang punto nito.

“Sabagay. Mas matipid din naman kaysa magdrive, nakakatulong ka pa kay Mother Earth.” Sagot ni Jongdae dito.

“Yup, pati yan. Naalala ko kasi dad ko na gusto niya maging caring kami ni mama sa nature.” Sabi ni Sehun.

Tumango lang si Jongdae at sinandal ang ulo sa bintana.

“Saan pala tayo pupunta? Ayaw mo kasing sabihin, ilang araw na kita tinatanong pero parati mong iniiwasan sagutin.” Tanong muli ni Jongdae kay Sehun.

Tumawa lang si Sehun at matipid na sinabing surprise ito.

Hindi na niya kinulit ang kadate at nanahimik. Pinanood nalang ni Jongdae ang scenery sa labas.

“We’re here.” Sabi ni Sehun at huminto na ang sasakyan. 

Nakapark ang sasakyan sa loob ng Intramuros, tahimik lang si Jongdae at palabas na sana ng sasakyan ngunit pinigilan ito ni Sehun.

Pinagbuksan pa ni Sehun ng pintuan si Jongdae atsaka nilock ang kotse pagkasara ng pinto.

Dinala niya ang ka-date sa isang kilalang restaurant sa Intramuros at naglunch doon. Nag-enjoy naman si Jongdae dahil mga paborito niyang pagkain ang inorder nila ni Sehun.

Sunod ay nagbike sila sa loob ng Intramuros at binisita ang mga landmarks sa loob. Tuwang-tuwa sila ni Sehun dahil madami silang magagandang pictures na magkasama. 

Matapos ay pumasok sila sa Manila Cathedral at nagwish si Jongdae, dahil unang beses mapunta dito.

Dinala siya ni Sehun sa National Museum of the PH, Anthropology at Natural History dahil alam nito na mahilig si Jongdae maglibot sa mga museum.

Matapos maglibot sa tatlong Museum ay nagpunta silang MOA para magdinner, magaalas-otso na ng gabi at nagugutom na muli si Jongdae.

Dinala naman ni Sehun si Jongdae sa Seaside Dampa dahil mahilig sila pareho sa seafood.

Madaming inorder si Sehun para sa kanila at nagintay ng higit labinlimang minuto para sa pagkain nila.

Habang iniintay ang order, biglang tinawag ni Jongdae ang kasama.

“Sehun.” 

Tumingin si Sehun siya kay Jongdae at nakita niyang masaya ang mukha nito.

“Thank you for today. Grabe first date ko to sa buong buhay ko, sobrang nag-enjoy ako.” Pagpapatuloy ni Jongdae.

Napangiti naman si Sehun sa sinabi ng kadate niya.

“You’re welcome. Madami pa tayong pupuntahan sa future.” Sagot ni Sehun dito.

Tumango naman si Jongdae at kinuha ang kamay ni Sehun na nasa ibabaw ng mesa at hinawakan ito.

Nagtitigan silang dalawa habang may mga nakapintang ngiti sa kanilang mga labi.

Ang isang date ay nasundan ng dalawa, tatlo hanggang sa umabot sa labinlima. Sa ika-labinganim na date ng sagutin ni Jongdae si Sehun.

Sa loob ng anim na buwan, pinuno ni Sehun at Jongdae ng pagmamahal at pag-aalaga ang isa’t isa. May mga di man pinagkakaunawaan sa isa’t isa minsan, pero inaayos naman kaagad nila iyon at mas lumalaki ang pagmamahal na mayroon sa kanila.

Ngayon, tatlong taon na ang lumipas at nasa Batangas nanaman silang dalawa, magkahawak kamay na naglalakad sa dalampasigan at pinapanood ang pagsikat ng araw.

Pangatlong taon na din na nagpupunta silang dalawa dito para magrelax at magcelebrate ng kanilang anniversary.

“Love, sobrang thankful ako na naging drawing sila at sinibat tayo sa lakad natin 3 years ago.” Sabi ni Jongdae sa kasintahan.

“Ako din love, grabe kung di nangyari yon baka hindi naging tayo at wala tayo ngayon dito.” Sagot ni Sehun sa kaniya.

“Alam kong gusto mong ikaw ang magtatanong pero I’ve always seen my future with you. I can’t wait for another day to ask you. Will you marry me?” Sabay luhod ni Jongdae sa harap ni Sehun at naglabas ng singsing.

Lumuhod din sa harap ni Jongdae si Sehun at naiiyak na nilabas sa bulsa ang singsing na ipangpopropose nya din sa kasintahan.

“Love naman eh! Bat mo ako inuunahan, handa na din akong tanungin kita. Will you marry me?” Tanong din ni Sehun kay Jongdae

Umiiyak na tumango si Jongdae at sinuot ni Sehun ang singsing sa ring finger ni Jongdae, ganoon din ang ginawa niya kay Sehun tsaka nagbigay ng isang matamis na halik sa kasintahan.

Biglang may nagflash na camera sa harap nila. Nagulat si Sehun at umatras ng kaunti para tignan kung sino ang nagpicture sa kanila.

Napangiti naman si Sehun sa nakita at ito ay si Aling Delphia.

“Sabi ko na nga ba at kayo din ang magkakatuluyan sa huli.” Ani ng matanda matapos ibaba ang camera na binigay ni Jongdae kanina bago sila maglakad sa dalampasigan. 

Katabi ni Aling Delphia ang apo nitong babae na vinivideohan ang lahat ng nangyari.

“Congrats sa inyo, mga anak. Tara sa amin na kayo magbreakfast. Anak, iabot mo na ang camera at cellphone ni Kuya Jongdae mo.” Dagdag pa ng matanda.

Ngumiti naman ang batang babae atsaka inabot sa mag- fiancé atsaka inaya ang dalawa na sumunod.

Yumakap muna si Sehun atsaka binigyan ng halik sa noo ang kaniyang fiancé.

“I love you so much, my love. Nagkatotoo na ang wish ko noon sa Manila Cathedral.” Ani ni Jongdae.

“Mas mahal kita, Jongdae.” 

“Hmp, tignan lang natin mamaya.” Sagot ni Jongdae tsaka binigyan ng nakakalokong ngiti si Sehun at tumakbo papalayo sa kaniya.

Hinabol naman ito ni Sehun habang tumatawa silang dalawa.

Akalain mo yun nang dahil sa mga kaibigan nilang talk shit at drawing, naging sila sa huli?

To Sehun and Jongdae’s eternal love.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Ang wish ni Jongdae noon sa Mnl Cathedral ay maging masaya at magtagal sila ni Sehun at nagkatotoo naman <333333  
> Sana po ay nagustuhan niyo! Maraming salamat po:)


End file.
